Careless Yixing
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Bermula dari hobi Yixing yang suka nonton video 'begituan', ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena gagal nonton dan malah bercinta dengan Sajangnim kantornya di ruang pantry. SULAY. YAOI. BxB


**Careless Yixing**

 **Sulay**

 **Oneshot**

 **Rate M**

 **Warn : YAOI, BxB, Typo, Adult Content, Bahasa baku dan tidak baku :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing merenggangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Tapi apa daya, kerjaan kantornya masih menumpuk dan membuatnya harus lembur malam ini. Nasib _**sih**_ , ia hanya karyawan kantoran biasa jadi mau tak mau ia juga harus bekerja keras agar pangkatnya naik. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dijadikan Yixing sebagai semangat saat kerja.

"Minum kopi dulu ahh.." katanya sendiri lalu melenggang begitu saja kedalam ruang _**pantry**_. Niat awalnya ia juga ingin sekalian membuat mie ramen, tapi entah kerasukan setan apa akhirnya Yixing membuka ponsel dan membuka sebuah folder video berjudul ' **hiburan** '. _**Hell**_. Itu nama apa?-_-

Pria manis itu menimang-nimang sebentar. _**'Nonton tidak ya?'**_ , kalau nonton nanti pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai-selesai, tapi kalau tidak nonton.. masa iya dia tidak boleh istirahat sebentar, _**sih**_?

"Nonton saja, deh" finalnya lalu berjongkok di samping meja sambil menatap ponselnya dengan seksama. Tidak lupa ia mengatur volume yang paling kecil agar tidak kedengeran. Walaupun sebenarnya, hanya Yixing saja yang masih tersisa di kantor. Oh, mungkin ada beberapa karyawan di lantai lain dan tak lupa.. satpam.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesekali mendesis dan menengok kanan-kiri, siapa tahu saja ada yang nyelonong masuk dan mengagetinya dari belakang.

Sementara matanya tetap fokus, otak Yixing juga terbang dimana dulu sebenarnya ia hanya iseng nonton video ' _ **beginian**_ ', tapi karena iseng-nya Yixing kebangetan. Akhirnya ia jadi kecanduan juga. Tapi tidak sering, kok. Paling hanya saat Yixing penat saja.

Iya saat penat. Tapi penatnya Yixing itu setiap hari..

"Masih suka nonton video porno ya, Xing?" bisik seseorang dibelakang Yixing. Pria manis itu menegang, perasaan tadi dia sudah tutup pintunya, kok ada orang masuk?

Ia memejamkan matanya takut. Opsi pertama, ia menoleh tapi ia akan ketahuan dan bisa saja orang itu akan membocorkannya pada rekan kerja yang lain. Opsi kedua, dia tidak menengok tapi langsung lari begitu saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa lari, kalau orang ini saja nempel sekali dengannya. Duh.

"Hey!" orang itu membalikkan pundak Yixing paksa. Dan matanya melihat pemandangan seorang Yixing yang masih menutup matanya rapat, beserta video _**begituan**_ yang masih terputar.

Pelan-pelan, Yixing membuka matanya dan mengedip-kedip. Setelah itu ia langsung berjingkat melihat seorang pria yang berjongkok didepannya dengan senyum jahil.

"JOONMYEON!"

Pria bernama Joonmyeon tadi tersenyum miring "Ahh. Penyakitmu belum sembuh-sembuh juga ternyata" kekehnya menyebalkan kearah Yixing.

Dengan bibir memicing, Yixing mencoba merebut ponselnya yang ternyata sudah berada didalam genggaman tangan Joonmyeon dengan susah payah. Astaga, sudah lama tidak bertemu dan Joonmyeon ternyata masih tetap menyebalkan sama seperti saat mereka SMA.

"Kembalikan, Joonmyeon! Kau ini datang di saat yang tidak pas!" sungut Yixing membara. Sedangkan pria didepannya hanya terbahak.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau kerja disini, Xing"

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah kalau aku kerja disini? Memangnya kau ini Sajangnim kantor ini?!"

"Iya. Aku Sajangnim disini" jawab Joonmyeon kalem.

Dahi Yixing mengerut lalu menunjuk pria itu "Kau? Sajangnim?!" pekiknya tak percaya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Iya. Kenapa? Masalah kalau aku ini seorang Sajangnim?" tanyanya meniru ucapan Yixing tadi. Membuat pria manis itu mencibir pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." Joonmyeon mendekat perlahan kearah pria manis itu, dan saat sudah dekat. Langsung saja tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang sempit Yixing. Sementara si Yixing diam saja. Ia masih agak bingung. Percayalah, walaupun Yixing ini hobi nonton video porno tapi Yixing itu sebenarnya anak polos dan lugu, kok.

"Kau mau ap- **Ugh!** "

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Mendengar pekikan tertahan Yixing, membuatnya semakin gencar untuk menggoda pria manis ini. Tangannya merambat masuk kedalam celana pria itu dan mengusap-usap kejantanan semi mengeras dari balik celana dalam.

"Ah. Yixing junior sudah tegang" kekehnya lalu semakin menambah ritme gerakan mengusapnya di kejantanan Yixing dan membuat pria itu melenguh.

"Uhh.. kau iniih kenapaah? Hhh.."

Pria tampan itu diam saja. Ia malah memelorotkan celana panjang Yixing beserta dalamannya. Tangannya beralih untuk memijat penis mungil itu dengan lembut. Yixing pasrah saja, selain ia sebenarnya sudah _**horny**_ karena video tadi ditambah _**handjob**_ dari Joonmyeon yang membuatnya gila.

Tangan kurus itu dilingkarkan ke leher Joonmyeon. Dan sedikit demi sedikit tangan Yixing menarik tengkuk pria tampan itu untuk diajak berpagutan. Pinggangnya terhentak-hentak kala Joonmyeon menambah kecepatan kocokannya pada penisnya. Tak lupa, ibu jari pria itu turut mengusap kepala penisnya dengan sensual. Ah, Yixing rasanya hampir mati saking enaknya.

"Ahh.. Joonmyeon-hh. Ugh, lagiih.." desahnya susah payah setelah bibirnya ia lepas dari bibir Joonmyeon. Kepalanya mendongak nikmat kembali saat tangan Joonmyeon yang satunya mencubit puting kirinya dengan gemas. Nah, ia bahkan tak tau kapan kemejanya sudah lepas.

"Kau kelihatan menikmati sekali" goda Joonmyeon lalu mengulum telinga Yixing dan sesekali menggigitnya. Yixing berdecak, ia menyikut perut pria itu kesal.

"Ahhh.."

"Uhh, Xingg. Kau sangat seksi, sayang.." desah Joonmyeon sambil bibirnya mulai mengecupi dada Yixing yang terlihat mulus dan segar itu. Lidahnya merambat untuk menjilat dengan gerakan melingkar di puting Yixing. Yixing melengkungkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia buat untuk meremas rambut Joonmyeon demi melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Sebentar lagiih-AHH!"

Yixing memekik puas dengan nafas putus-putus. Spermanya mengalir dan mengotori tangan dan kemeja Joonmyeon, sementara pria itu masih sibuk mengecupi dan membuat _**kissmark**_ di leher dan tulang selangkanya.

"Sudah?" tanyanya terengah-engah. Pria tampan itu mendongak dan menatap Yixing intens. "Sudah? Yakin mau sudah?"

"Apa-AH!" Yixing memekik kembali. Ternyata memang benar kata Joonmyeon. Mereka belum selesai.

Lubang berkerutnya digoda oleh pria itu, mengusap sisi luarnya dengan keras dan tak berlangsung lama satu jari Joonmyeon telah bersarang di lubang sempit Yixing. Pria manis itu mengerang saat jari panjang Joonmyeon mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan kecepatan sedang di dalam sana.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan wajah khawatir.

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak. Hanya saja.. terasa sedikit aneh dan geli"

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Bahkan disaat-saat intim dan menggairahkan seperti ini Yixing masih saja memasang tampang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Uhh. Joonmyeonhh.." erang Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya semakin gencar mengacak rambut Joonmyeon, dan pria tampan itu semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur didalam lubang Yixing. Ia juga menambahkan satu jari kedalam sana.

"Sial. Kau membuatku _**horny**_ , Zhang Yixing!" umpat Joonmyeon setelah melirik celananya yang menggembung dan bisa dipastikan kalau kejantanannya telah ereksi sempuran.

"Aku _**horny**_ , kau juga _**horny.**_ Kita sama-sama begitu.." racau Yixing tak jelas.

Setelah itu Joonmyeon menghentikan jari-jarinya dan mengeluarkannya begitu saja. Yixing merengut lalu menatap kesal kearah Joonmyeon. Bertambah kesal lagi saat melihat dirinya yang telah telanjang dengan mengenaskannya sedangkan pria itu masih berbaju lengkap.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku belum klimaks, bodoh!"

Pria tampan itu berdecak, tangannya ia bawa untuk melepas ikat pinggangnya dan melepas celananya tanpa malu kearah Yixing yang sudah memerah "Kau sudah keluar satu kali. Dan sekarang giliranku!" katanya lalu menatap tajam Yixing.

Yixing merengek. Dan ia bersumpah kalau ia tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi mirip seperti jalang begini. "Yahh.."

"Apa? Kau juga harus memuaskanku!" kata Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing dan diarahkannya tangan itu ke kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi total dan tentu saja lebih besar dari punya Yixing.

Yixing mendengus, tetapi tangannya tetap bergerak untuk mengocok penis Joonmyeon dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Yixing gantian menyeringai saat matanya melihat wajah kenikmatan Joonmyeon, ia lantas berjongkok dan menghisap batang panjang itu dengan lidahnya.

"AHH.. Xing! Ugh, lanjutkaanhh.." Joonmyeon memegang kepala Yixing dan membantunya untuk bergerak maju-mundur mengulum kejantanan Joonmyeon. Pria itu mendesis keras, saat gigi pria manis itu menggesek batangnya.

Dan selang beberapa menit saat Yixing tengah memberikan _**blowjob**_ ke pria itu, akhirnya Joonmyeon klimaks dan spermanya keluar tertampung di mulut Yixing. Dengan segera pria manis itu menelannya dan memuntahkannya sedikit karena dirasa terlalu banyak.

"Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu ahli?" ucap Joonmyeon diselingi tawa dan nafas terengah.

Yixing memutar bola matanya, tak berniat menjawab Joonmyeon "Lantas sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Joonmyeon berdiri tegak dan menyuruh Yixing untuk berdiri memunggunginya, setelah itu ia tarik pinggang pria manis itu dan membuatnya menungging memamerkan lubang kemerahan dan menggoda miliknya. "Kau siap?"

Yixing melenguh. Tangan nakal Joonmyeon meremas dan mengelus pantatnya dengan lembut "Kau akan memasukkannya? Apa muat? Punyamu kan besar, Myeon.."

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon dibuat tertawa. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Yixing dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke lubang sempit itu. Membuat gerakan memutar dan seketika pria manis didepannya mengerang.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkannya pelan-pelan tapi akan terasa sakit atau langsung masuk sekali hentak tapi.. ya intinya pelan-pelang atau langsung awalnya akan tetap terasa sakit"

Kepala Yixing menggeleng putu asa "Terserahmu. Aku sudah tidak tahaannhh.."

Lalu dengan pertimbangan yang agak berat. Joonmyeon akhirnya memasukkan pelan-pelan, belum seperempat masuk saja Yixing sudah mengerang kesakitan. Dan Joonmyeon rasanya tidak enak hati saat mendengar erangan kesakitan Yixing. Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit Yixing, Joonmyeon menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan membuat kejantanannya masuk kedalam lubang Yixing.

Pria manis itu menggeram "Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan sesakit ini.."

Pria dibelakangnya diam. Masih memberikan waktu agar lubang sempit yang belum pernah terbobol itu terbiasa dengan penis besarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Joonmyeon rasanya tidak kuat. Lubang Yixing terlalu sempit dan rapat, membuat kejantanannya terpijat-pijat.

"Bergeraklah, Joonmyeon.."

Dengan restu Yixing. Akhirnya Joonmyeon menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk dengan pelan. Bibirnya menggeram ketika rasa nikmat mulai melanda dirinya, sedangkan Yixing masih mendesis kesakitan karena lubangnya terasa perih dan panas.

Tapi itu tidak lama, desisan kesakitan Yixing akhirnya berubah menjadi erangan keras kala pinggul Joonmyeon mulai bergerak cepat.

"AHH- Ahh.. Joonmyeonnhh. Lebihh cepaathh.."

"Uhh.. tentu sayangh. Hkkk.." Joonmyeon menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi-lagi membuat Yixing memekik kencang.

"Hhh, akkuh.. sebentar lagiih.."

Joonmyeon memegang pinggang Yixing erat "Tunggu sebentar, Xing.."

"Hhh. Uhhmm.. Joonmyeonaahh. Ahh"

"Errmmh, Kau nikmat sekali. Ugghh.."

"AHH-"

"HKK. AHH-"

Kedua pria itupun akhirnya merosot lemas setelah sesi percintaan dan klimaks luar biasa mereka. Yixing terkulai di dada Joonmyeon sedangkan pria tampan itu memeluk ringan tubuh mungil Yixing. Yixing menepuk dada Joonmyeon dua kali dan mengacungkan jempolnya "Kau hebat! Tapi selamat, kau telah membuat lubangku sangat sakit dan tidak perawan lagi," desis Yixing.

" .Ha. Kau mau kerumahku sebentar dan-"

"-Dan apa? Kau akan memasuki ku lagi? Tidak terimakasih, tapi aku sangat lelah" Yixing mengatur nafas senin-kamisnya.

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahu lalu mengecup kening Yixing "Setidaknya begitu, tapi sebelum itu kita harus makan agar kuat sampai pagi"

"YAA!"

Pria itu tertawa "Kau sangat seksi. Ayo bercinta lagi, dan aku akan menaikkan pangkatmu"

Yixing mendelik "Hey, kau sedang menyogok ku? Kau pikir aku ini pria apa?!"

"Kalau begitu.." Joonmyeon menaruh tangannya di dagu "bercintalah denganku dan setelah itu ayo pacaran.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Huuuu, ff rate M pertama saya.. Wkkk :D. Dengan bahasa emburegul dan ya ampun, ide cerita pasaran. Akhirnya saya berhasil nyelesain ff ini. Walopun sempet merinding-merinding disko gituu xD

Nggk tau kenapa sy malah suka sifat yixing yang -njirr! genit-genit badai sekaligus polos. Dan saya buat inovasi baru disini. Dimana kebanyakan Yixing itu orangnya kalem, kadang rada bego'. Nah, disini saya buat beda.. Suka nonton pilem porno :v

Ahahaha, mohon kritik dan saran yaaa.


End file.
